Superhero Shadow
by Panseru
Summary: Yugi is just a normal boy in Domino, so how come he ends up helping out the city's 'superhero', Shadow, retrieve the Golden Statue of Anubis for the museum? (No prizes for guessing who Shadow is!)
1. Golden Theft

Superhero Shadow  
  
Hello! Welcome to my new fic, Superhero Shadow! Just a few notes: 1) There are NO Millennium Items 2) Yugi and Yami (Ryou and Bakura too) are separate people. Never met either. 3) Duel Monsters won't play a big part. 4) Maybe a bit of shonen-ai, YxY, RxB. I came up with this while I was watching X- Men Evolution, and reading a book called The Great Pyramid Robbery, so... yeah. This fic is really AU, and probably quite a bit OOC. Excuse me for that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (much as I'd like to) The only stuff here that belongs to me is this computer I am typing this on. And maybe the plot.  
  
Yugi stumbled out of bed, and down the stairs. Still half asleep, he switched the TV on, and sank into the sofa. He had been up late at a party the night before, and he was lucky that today was Saturday; no school. His girlfriend, Anzu Mazaki had dumped him for some idiot in a different class; he thought she said his name was Hiroto Honda. He never liked her that much anyway.  
  
"... and an attack on the Domino City Airport was stopped by the mystery boy, Shadow. All eyewitnesses say he appears around sixteen, but no-one ever gets a good look at him. Police are trying to track him down, but have had no success..."  
  
Yugi had just cut into a news report. This one, about Domino's "superhero", Shadow. The city was obsessed with finding the boy; police were suspicious of him, others just wanted to be known as 'the one who caught Shadow'. Yugi didn't care either way. If he wanted to be hidden, let him, was what he was always saying to his best friend, Jonouchi Katsuya, another Shadow tracker.  
  
Precisely at that moment, there was a knock at the door. Yugi groaned, and went to answer it.  
  
"Morning, Yuug." said the blonde boy standing there. "Oh, hi, Jonouchi. I only just got up. Had a rough time with that bitch Anzu. Dumped me for Hiroto Honda." Yugi said, allowing his friend to come in. "Hiroto Honda? He's on the track team. Not good at it either." Jonouchi said, his gaze becoming distracted by the television, still going on about Shadow.  
  
"Another sighting? Oh well, I missed it this time." he said, as Yugi went to get himself some breakfast. "Look, he doesn't want to be found!" Yugi said, laughing. "Yeah, I know, you keep telling me that. But don't you think it would be cool to do something like that? You know, go and save the city, that kind of thing?" Jonouchi declared. "You know, that sounds like that Sailor Moon show that Anzu likes so much." Yugi commented. "Ooh, Yuug, you got some dirt on her! Sailor Moon is like, for eleven year olds!" Jonouchi laughed out loud. Yugi grinned.  
  
An hour later, Yugi was fully dressed, in black sleeveless shirt and black trousers. "Arcade?" Jonouchi asked. Yugi grinned, and nodded.  
  
The arcade, The Web, was swarming with kids, all around Yugi and Jonouchi's age, fifteen. Jonouchi pointed out a brunette girl, watching as if bored to tears, while some tall guy in a brown trenchcoat played a racing game. "It's Anzu!" Yugi said. "Ignore her!" Jonouchi said, pulling his friend away. "They've got a new cyber cafe section here! We can get on the Internet, and chat to someone in England!" Yugi's violet eyes widened, and they rushed over to the cyber cafe.  
  
It wasn't too hard to find a chat room; here was one with two other people in it already, TombRaider and The_Ring. Yugi logged on as 'King_of_Games'. He was well known throughout his school for is expertise at most kinds of games, so it seemed fitting.  
  
King_of_Games Konnichi wa!  
  
TombRaider I kicked his sorry ass!  
  
TombRaider Oh sorry. Hello.  
  
The_Ring Hi. Japanese?  
  
King_of_Games Hai.  
  
King_of_GamesI mean, yes. Please be excusing my eigo.  
  
King_of_Games I mean English.  
  
The_Ring You're funny.  
  
Red_Eyes Konnichi wa!  
  
TombRaider Not another one!  
  
King_of_Games Jonouchi-kun! What are you doing?  
  
Red_Eyes Chatting, Yuug. What's it look like :P  
  
The_Ring You guys know each other?  
  
King_of_Games Hell yes! Red_Eyes is on a computer next to me!  
  
King_of_Games mdwuehyduasiifauvs  
  
Red_Eyes Haha.  
  
King_of_Games You didn't have to prove it.  
  
The_Ring So, you're both Japanese?  
  
Red_Eyes Yes!  
  
The_Ring Cool! Me and Bakura (that's TombRaider) are moving to Japan soon!  
  
King_of_Games Whereabouts?  
  
The_Ring Domino City.  
  
TombRaider Heard of it?  
  
King_of_Games We LIVE there!  
  
The_Ring Wicked! We'll have to meet up sometime! Sorry, must go now. Supposed to be in bed.  
  
Red_Eyes What? It's 10 am!  
  
The_Ring Yes, in Japan. Not in England. Bye!  
  
Yugi and Jonouchi shut off their computers. "Well, that was fun." Jonouchi commented. The two got up to leave.  
  
On their way out the door, Yugi bumped into another boy. "Oh, I'm sorry." he said, having to look up to see the boy's face, because he himself was so short. "S'alright, kid." the boy said, walking off as if nothing had happened. He was dressed in all black, with spiked, tri-coloured hair, much like Yugi's. "I swear I've seen him somewhere before..." Yugi murmured.  
  
Jonouchi grabbed Yugi's hand, and pulled him out. "Look, I know it sounds stupid, but can we go to the museum? I need to finish my History homework." he said. "Oh, sure. I don't mind." Yugi replied, distracted.  
  
There was a huge Egyptian exhibit at the museum at the moment. Security was so high, Yugi and Jonouchi had to show ID cards before they went in. They wandered through the rooms, with Jonouchi frantically copying things from the cards which accompanied the various objects.  
  
In the central room, there were ten guards, despite the few people there. A solid gold statue of Anubis was set in the centre. It glittered in the spotlights shone on it, illuminating with reflected light the otherwise dim room.  
  
While they were staring at it, and reading about it, there came a loud explosion from above. The room was plunged into momentary darkness, as the lights blew, and before daylight shone in. Yugi and Jonouchi were thrown away from the statue. In the confusion, someone let off a smokescreen, and when it cleared, the statue was gone. The guards looked to Jonouchi and Yugi immediately. "They don't think..." murmured Jonouchi. "I think they do." Yugi said. "RUN!" The two got to their feet, and sprinted out of the museum, the guards in pursuit. They turned towards Yugi's house, and they were running as fast as they could, but the guards were gaining.  
  
A black car with tinted windows pulled up beside them. One of the windows was wound down, and a voice told the pair to get in. Somehow, Yugi knew the voice, but he couldn't place it. They both jumped into the car, which pulled away, even before Jonouchi and Yugi could see who was driving.  
  
"Shadow!" Jonouchi hissed after making sure he was all there, and looking at the driver. That made Yugi look up. "It IS you!" he exclaimed. "Who were you expecting, Santa Claus? Those idiot guards are still after us, in another car. Can you drive?" Shadow said quickly. Yugi shook his head. "Tough, you are now." Shdow stood up on the seat, and Yugi reached across to desperately keep the car under control. The sun roof was open, so now Shadow's upper body was outside the car. A blue car was behind them, crammed full of museum guards. One of them lent out the window with a gun, and shot at Shadow, but it missed. Instead, Shadow shot a thick liquid from something on his wrist, all over the road. The guards car stuck in it, unable to move.  
  
The guard fired again, this time, catching Shadow in the shoulder. He yelled, and sat down, clutching his shoulder.  
  
"You okay, Shadow-sama?" Jonouchi asked. "I'll be alright, and 'san' will do." he said, through obvious pain in his shoulder. By this time, Yugi had clumsily steered the car to his house. Sure, he knocked down his garden fence, but that could be repaired. Yugi jumped out.  
  
"Shadow-san, come on!" he urged. "Why?" Shadow asked. "Well, that bleeding needs to be stopped." Yugi pointed out. The red liquid was beginning to seep through Shadow's gloved fingers. "Okay then." Jonouchi helped his hero out of the car, annd into the house. For the first time, Yugi got a good look at Shadow.  
  
He was wearing a black sleeveless top, and trousers, a little like Yugi's. There was a black and silver mask over his eyes, and he wore black gloves and boots.  
  
Yugi got Shadow to sit down on the sofa, while Jonouchi ran around looking for bandages.  
  
"I suppose I should thank you." Shadow said. "No, that's alright." Yugi said, using tissues to soak up some of the blood until Jonouchi found some bandages. "Well, unfortuantely, it won't be long until somebody finds my car and we're caught." Shadow sighed. "Not if we're clever about this." Jonouchi said, finally handing a roll of white cloth to Yugi. "What do you mean?" Shadow asked, hissing in pain as Yugi put some antiseptic on his arm. "Well, simple, you borrow some of Yugi's clothes, and stay here, and if someone comes along, we tell them that you crashed the car, and ran off." Jonouchi said. "A good plan, I suppose. But I just met you. How do I know that I can trust you with my secret?" Shadow said, narrowing crimson eyes through his mask. "Your secret's safe." Yugi said, concentrating on winding bandages around the 'superhero's' arm. "We won't tell." Yugi fixed the bandage in place, and leaned back, with his arms around his knees. "Promise?" the mystery boy asked, making sure. Both of them nodded.  
  
Jonouchi almost held his breath as Shadow's good arm went up to remove the mask.  
  
"You!" Yugi exclaimed. "I saw you earlier!"  
  
The boy smiled.  
  
"My name is Yami." 


	2. Magic? New Friends

Superhero Shadow  
  
Hello again! Just answering a question for BrizyBDarling! The difference between name suffixes: -chan: Usually used for girls, on friendly terms -kun: Same as above, but for boys -san: It's a bit like using 'Miss', 'Mr' or 'Mrs'. Usually used with the surname, if it's known. Of course, Yugi and Jonouchi don't know Shadow's last name, so they call him 'Shadow-san' -sama: Used for royalty, idols, people highly respected, etc. -baka: Well, baka alone means stupid. So Jonouchi-baka would mean 'stupid Jonouchi' (Jonouchi: Hey! Yami Moto: Just demonstration!) Um... -koi: I think this is one. Koi means lover. Um, now I think I'm done. Yeah. Well, on with the story!  
  
~.oOOo.~  
  
"Your name is Yami?" Yugi repeated, still gawping in disbelief. The 'mystery boy' of Domino City had just been revealed to him. He and Jonouchi were probably the only one who knew.  
  
"Yes, that's what I said. Now, how about your names?" Yami said, smiling at his new friends. "Well, I'm Yugi." Yugi said, smiling back, and finding his tongue. "I'm Jonouchi Katsuya." Jonouchi said. "Good. Now we know each other. Say, Yugi, you don't mind if I stay here, do you?" Yami asked. "Of course I don't mind. Just... why?" Yugi looked at him, puzzled. "Well, my mother died when I was seven, and my father's a drunken asshole..." Yami growled, showing his dislike. "So I left. Since then... well I haven't lived anywhere."  
  
Jonouchi came up with a question. "Yami, how did you end up becoming Shadow?" Yami blinked, then thought for a moment. "Well, I was in school, when I was younger, and getting beaten up. I got really scared, and suddenly, all the boys beating me up disappeared, into thin air. Nobody could find them. They turned up, eventually, but that was when I found out I could use an ancient form of magic, called Heka. I traced back all references to Heka, and it ended up with a Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt, whose name was Shadow." Jonouchi looked satisfied, but Yugi looked intrigued. "What does Heka do then?" he asked. "It allows me to fly, pass through walls, and lots of other stuff. But it's a rare gift, and I've been looking for someone else who possesses the power. I get awfully lonely. I also use little bits of technology too; trackers, watch-gadgets, stuff like that."  
  
~oOOo~  
  
The next day, Jonouchi came sprinting to Yugi's house. "Those two, The_Ring and TombRaider? They're arriving this afternoon! I got an email from them!" he said joyfully. Yami looked interested. "Who?" he asked. "Oh, these two guys from England we met in a chatroom. They're coming to Japan!" Yugi answered. "They want us to meet them at Domino Airport. They said, if we hold a card saying 'TombRaider' and 'The_Ring', they'll know who we are." Jonouchi added.  
  
"That's great; but how are we supposed to get to Domino Airport?" Yugi asked. "I'll take you." Yami said. The two boys looked at him, surprised. "My car's not badly damaged. Just a few scratches. I checked it when I went to park it properly, so it wouldn't attract much attention." Yugi looked out the window. Sure enough, Yami's car was parked parallel to the kerb. "Let's go then!" Yugi bounced out the door, grabbing a royal blue jacket as he did. Yami put his 'Shadow' clothes, including the mask, into a bag, and put it on the back seat. Jonouchi looked at him questioningly. "You never know when. Why do you think this car has tinted windows?" Yami stated. "Hang on, Yami, if you don't have a home, how come you've got a car?" Yugi asked, climbing into the front passenger seat. "Gift from the city. After my first appearance, I don't know how they did it. Just left near where I'd been sighted, for me to pick up." Yami shrugged the comment off. Jonouchi climbed in the back."Ready? Let's go!" Yami said. He pushed down on the accelerator, and they sped off through the city.  
  
They were nearing the airport, when they heard sirens behind them. "Nani?" exclaimed Yami, checking the rear view mirror. "Keep going, or they'll catch us!" Jonouchi urged. "No, that would look too suspicious." Yami pulled over to the side of the road. Very quickly, a police officer was tapping on the window. Hesitantly, Yami wound it down.  
  
"Yes, officer?" he asked in his best innocent voice. (AN: Yami being innocent?) "We're looking for a car like this, belonging to Shadow," the officer began. "Let's see some ID." Yami froze. "What is it, Yami?" Yugi asked. "I don't carry any ID!" Yami whispered. "Why not?" Yugi whispered urgently back. Yami shrugged. "Never needed it before."  
  
"Come on, hurry up!" the officer said, getting annoyed. "Here you go." said Jonouchi. Yami and Yugi spun around to look at him. He was showing the officer his own ID. "This is my car. My friend's just driving today." Jonouchi said, hoping his story would pass. "Okay..." the officer turned away, still looking suspiciously at Yami. Yami wound the tinted window back into place, and pulled off as fast as he could.  
  
"Come on, we're late!" Yugi said. "Look, I don't want to get into trouble for breaking the speed limit!" Yami protested, swinging the car into the parking lot. Jonouchi hastily scribbled 'The_Ring' and 'TombRaider' on a card with a marker, as they ran into the airport terminal.  
  
"Flight 236 from England, now disembarking" said the voice over the loudspeaker. "That'll be their flight. Must have been late in." said Jonouchi. He held the card up as English passengers began to flock through the arrivals gate. Most people walked by them, some glancing at the card, then at Jonouchi as if he was mad. A pair of boys, each looking remarkably like the other, walked up to them. "Konnichi wa." one boy said, not quite pronouncing the syllables right, but it was close enough. "Konnichwa. Anata- tachi wa TombRaider to The_Ring desu ka?" Jonouchi said to them. (Hello. Are you TombRaider and The_Ring?) "Hai." the taller one answered, pausing for a moment, figuring out what had been said to him.  
  
(AN: The bit in Japanese was just to show that they're English, coming into Japan, etc. I won't write it in Japanese after this; all English)  
  
"Well, I'm Yugi, this is Jonouchi and..." Yugi began. "Yami." said Yami, finishing off the sentence. The taller boy blinked, looking at Yami. 'Heka?' he thought. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ryou, and he's Bakura. Bakura, stop staring!" the shorter boy said, introducing themselves, and hitting Bakura to make him stop staring.  
  
"Come on. Got anywhere to stay?" Jonouchi asked. "Not really. Well, we were supposed to be at a hotel, but when they found out how old we were, they cancelled our rooms! Tickets were non-refundable, so when we met you in the chat room, then emailed you, we were hoping to stay with you..." Bakura said. "My house is fast becoming a B&B. But you can stay with me." Yugi said. Yami looked at him. "I have a damn lot of spare rooms." Yugi smiled.  
  
The group of now five boys walked out to Yami's car. "Hey, nice car." said Bakura. Yami just smiled. "Jonouchi, move that bag of mine, would you?" Yami asked, as Yugi jumped into the front seat, and Jonouchi into the back, with Ryou and Bakura. "Sure thing." Jonouchi took the bag off the back seat, and passed it over to Yugi, who put it on the floor by his feet. Yami turned the key, and took the car out of the parking lot, and back onto the main road.  
  
'I sense that Bakura guy has Heka powers.' Yami thought. 'Is it someone like him I've been looking for? But somewhere around here, near me, there is a different type of Heka...'  
  
"Yami, look out!" yelled Yugi. Yami almost ran into the back of the car in front of him, but he jammed his foot on the brake just in time. Everyone sighed in relief.  
  
Suddenly, all the cars around them pulled off, and Yami's car was surrounded by sirens and flashing blue lights. "Shit." muttered Yami. "Hold on guys! This is going to get weird." Yami closed his eyes, and his body began to glow a dark blue colour.  
  
'Now I know it! This boy really does have Heka!' thought Bakura. Without warning, Yami pressed down on the accelerator and headed straight towards the car in front of them. Jonouchi, Yugi and Ryou shut their eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. All they felt was a slight tingly sensation, and they opened their eyes. They were the other side of the police cars! Yami had driven right through them, and was now speeding off as fast as he could towards Yugi's house. 


	3. Magic, Awaken!

Superhero Shadow  
  
Yugi showed Ryou and Bakura into the house, while Yami went off to find somewhere to hide his car. With so many police looking for him, it wasn't a good idea to leave it near Yugi's house. "You don't mind sharing a room, do you?" Yugi asked. "Of course not!" Ryou answered. "Fine. You can have this room." Yugi pushed open a door. Inside it was pretty empty, except for two single beds, a table and a wardrobe. "Yami's next door, and my room's the door after that. The bathroom's on the other side." Yugi said, pointing out all the different rooms. "I'd better see where Yami's got to." Yugi turned, and descended the short flight of stair, just as Yami came in through the front door.  
  
"I get this bed!" Bakura said, running over, and jumping onto his chosen bed. "Fine." Ryou closed the door, and dumped his bag on the floor. "Now, what did you want to talk about, Bakura?"  
  
"That Yami guy. You must remember in the car; when he drove it straight through the other cars? He's got Heka powers, like me." Bakura said, lying down and staring at the ceiling. "You don't think HE'S Shadow, do you?" Ryou said. "Yes, I do. The thing is; there's another source of Heka near by, except it's a slightly different type. Now, do we turn Shadow over to Marik or not?" Bakura said, closing his eyes and thinking. "I don't want to. Sure, Marik wants the Heka magic, but is that worth sacrificing a guy that's been nice to us." Ryou said, standing up. "I don't suppose so, but do you want to face Marik?" Bakura asked. "It's simple. We're NOT going back!" Ryou said, opening the door.  
  
"Yugi, I've got to get that statue back." Yami said, with his bag slung over his shoulder. "They're beginning to search houses! I walked past one of those huge TV screens; I saw the report. They're searching for me." "Don't worry, I'll help you!" Yugi said, smiling. "It may not be that simple, my little friend." Yami answered. "You're doing all I want you to do to help at the moment, by letting me stay here." "Alright." Yugi looked at his feet. "Now, do you want to order pizza?" Yami grinned.  
  
Eventually, everyone went to bed, and to sleep. All except Yami.  
  
"I can sense that Bakura has Heka... but I'm also getting a weaker signal, from Yugi..." Yami muttered to himself. "It could just be lingering parts of my energy, but I have to know." He stood up, and walked to the wall. "No ka-door... just have to try a bit harder then."  
  
He closed his eyes, and touched the wall. His body glowed blue, and he passed straight through the solid wall, quite silently. Yugi was laying his his bed fast asleep. Dim light filtered through the thin curtains at the window, casting itself onto Yugi's face. Yami tiptoed across the room, desperately trying not to wake Yugi. Finally, he softly sat down on the bed beside Yugi's still form. He smiled at his friend's sleeping face. So sweet, so innocent. Gently, Yami put his hand on Yugi's forehead. The blue glow appeared, only fainter. Yami closed his eyes, and searched Yugi's energy patterns for Heka magic. "It is here... so lighter Heka does exist!" Yami murmured.  
  
Yugi obviously heard Yami's murmur, or felt something, because his eyes snapped open. "Yami!" he said, finding himself looking into Yami's crimson eyes. "Yugi, I... I..." Yami jumped up. "Sorry." His blue glow grew brighter, as he turned, and ran back through the wall, leaving tiny traces of blue energy around Yugi. "Yami, don't..." Yugi began, but he was gone.  
  
"Oh, well done, Shadow!" Yami said to himself. "You've gone and woken up his Heka! He's supposed to find it alone..."  
  
Bakura lay awake in bed. 'So Yugi is the other source of Heka here.'  
  
~oOOo~  
  
Yugi jumped out of bed early the next morning. Suddenly remembering that it was Monday, and he had to go to school, he pulled on his uniform, and walked downstairs.  
  
No-one else was up yet, and he had to leave in five minutes 'Stupid alarm clock... broken." he muttered. He scribbled 'Sorry, got to go to school, see you later' on a piece of paper, and left it for Yami, Bakura and Ryou. Then, quietly, he grabbed his schoolbag, and left the house.  
  
Yami was watching from his window.  
  
"Yugi, I'm following you today." he said. "I'm not the only one who will have sensed your powers, even if you haven't. And I've learnt from experience that Heka can cause more chaos than it does to help." Yami quickly donned his 'Shadow' outfit, and left the house. Choosing not to use his car (still hidden) he stuck to back alleys and deserted streets, until he reached the school. He smiled, watching Yugi enter the white building, then jumped over the wall, and hid in a convenient tree.  
  
Yugi yawned. "Hey, Yuug, come on! Didn't you get any sleep?" Jonouchi said from the desk next to him. "Yeah, I'm just tired." Yugi said, giving Jonouchi a sleepy smile, and deciding not to tell him about Yami the night before.  
  
"Good morning, class. This week's History assignment will be Ancient Egyptian beliefs and legends. I want to to pair up..."  
  
Yugi immediately looked to Jonouchi.  
  
"...to create and present a five minute presentation on the subject. You may use any media you wish. We will now go to the library to begin research." The teacher opened the door, and led her class to the school library.  
  
"I'll be with you then, Yuug." Jonouchi said. "Sure. Any ideas?" Yugi said, having perked up. "Hmm... how about that Heka stuff that Yami told us about?" Jonouchi said, lowering his voice. "Well, I don't know..." Yugi thought about it. "It may be better not to."  
  
For two hours the class sat in the library, occasionally getting up to find a new book, or request permission to use the internet on the school computers. (AN: Double history! Save me!) They let out a collective sigh of relief, as the bell went for break.  
  
"What did you get then?" Yugi asked Jonouchi, who was reading over his notes. "A load of stuff about pyramids and the afterlife. You?" Jonouchi answered, without looking up. "Gods, goddesses, and, oh yeah, more gods." Yugi let out a small laugh. Unknown to him, Yami, or Shadow, was watching him from the trees.  
  
"Hello, Yugi." A girl's voice said behind him. "How've you been, brat?" Yugi turned around, recognising the voice. "Anzu, piss off." he said, annoyed already. Sure, he had liked her once, but she was really just a stuck-up bitch. You know, one of those girls who's make-up always has to be perfect? Well, Anzu was like that.  
  
"You threatening my girl?" another voice said. A tall boy with brown hair appeared next to Anzu. "What's it look like, genius?" Yugi said, turning away. Without warning, the boy lunged forward, and punched Yugi, who went flying. "Hiroto Honda, you're in deep shit!" Jonouchi yelled.  
  
Yami had moved, ready to strike Honda, if he went for Yugi or Jonouchi. But he didn't need to. Nearby, Yugi was pushing himself up from the ground, the air surrounding him beginning to go pale blue. He turned back to Honda, and walked so he was facing him, although he had to look up, because of his own height. "Hey, look Anzu, the kid's back for more!" Honda laughed, having not noticed the blue glow. Yami had, and was concerned. Should he stop Yugi, before the Heka magic got too strong for Yugi to cope with, or just leave him be? He took the first option. He jumped down from the tree, and launched a flying kick at Honda.  
  
"Shadow!" Yugi said, shocked, as the blue glow faded away in an instant. Jonouchi was staring, wide-eyed, and Anzu was running away, as fast as she could. "It's OK, Yugi." Shadow said quietly. "I'll deal with them." A blue glow formed on Shadow's hand, and he launched a blue ball of light towards Anzu's feet. She fell over, as her feet became frozen in place. Honda had been knocked out cold by Shadow's initial kick.  
  
After that, Yugi lead Shadow away, where they couldn't be seen. "What are you doing here, Yami?!" he asked in a loud whisper. "I was bored." There was a better reason, but that would have to wait until later. "I'll speak to you more later."  
  
~oOOo~  
  
Later  
  
"What do you want to talk about, Yami?" Yugi asked, after arriving at home, to find Yami back before him. "You, Yugi." was the answer. Yami patted the seat next to him, getting Yugi to sit down.  
  
"Yugi, last night..." Yami gave a weak smile. "I came into your room, because I wanted to confirm something. You're the kind of person I've been looking for; someone with Heka powers, like me." Yugi looked at him with wide eyes. "I have Heka?" he asked. "Yes. Of course, you need to learn to use your powers correctly, and I'd be happy to help... if you wanted..." Yami said, blushing a bit. "Um... ok then." Yugi said, nodding. 


	4. What if?

Superhero Shadow  
  
In this chapter, anything between 'single marks' and set separate is Yami's thoughts.  
  
'I can't believe it. After all this time, I found someone else with Heka. And he seems to match me so perfectly. Well, it was me who kinda woke his powers up... but anyway. Now I have to TRAIN the boy! I suppose it will be kind of fun. And he's kind of cute anyway... heh. Did I just say that? Well, I'm not wrong! He just appears so innocent.'  
  
Yami and Yugi stood facing each other in Yami's room; it was the emptiest there was, with the exception of Bakura and Ryou's room.  
  
"Yugi, just try to focus your energy..." Yami instructed. "How do I do that?" Yugi asked. "Well... hold your hands out before you. And try to visualise your energy resting on top of them. Once you visualise, you will have done it." Yami said. Yugi did as he was told. After a few minutes, Yami stopped him. "I can tell by your expression. You are thinking about it to much, and trying too hard. Just relax."  
  
Yugi tried again. This time, a blue glow formed over his hands. "Yugi, you did it!" said Yami. Of course, this made Yugi lose concentration, and the glow faded. He frowned in frustration. "Oh, sorry." said Yami. "It requires a lot of practice. Just keep trying it, and later I'll teach you how to use it." Yugi nodded, and tried again. Yami sat on his bed to watch him.  
  
'He seems to pick it up fast. He's doing better than I did! After a while, his energy patterns will be altered, and he will be able to do it instantly. Until then, I can keep teaching him...'  
  
There was a small explosion.  
  
"Oops."  
  
Yugi's hands were slightly burnt, where he had summoned up a bit to much energy, and it had exploded in his hands. "Don't worry, it happens." Yami stood up, and took Yugi's hands.  
  
'This feels nice... and right.' he thought.  
  
A pale glow came from his own hands, and healed Yugi's. "There. All better." Yami smiled. "It seems you have got the hang of that. Now, I can teach you more."  
  
And so the lessons went on. By sunset, Yugi could pass through walls, heal himself, and float a few metres from the ground.  
  
"One question, Yami: If you can fly, why do you drive a car?" Yugi asked. "Cars attract less attention." Yami said, dropping down on his bed. "Oh." Yugi sat down next to him. "Yami, why did you become Shadow? I know how, but why?"  
  
Yami sighed. "It's because I'm different. I feel different, I seem different to anyone else. And I was looking for someone to share that kind of existence with me." Yugi smiled. "It seems right now, us being together." he commented. "And I want to help you. I will help using my new powers, you don't mind?" "I just don't want to see you hurt." Yami said. "I can look after myself..." Yugi stated quietly. "But we must get that statue back! PLEASE, let me help!" he pleaded. "Ok, ok. You can help." Yami laughed. "Just keep practising your Heka."  
  
'I wonder if he feels the way I feel about him... oh, I dare not ask, what if he says no?'  
  
"Isn't it everyone's dream to become a superhero or something?" Yugi said, cheering up a lot. "With special powers and things. That's cool!" "I suppose..." Yami said absently. "You're occupied by something. Tell me." Yugi said.  
  
'It looks like part of his power is emotion sensing, lucky me. I can't tell him though, can I?'  
  
"Tell me." Yugi repeated. "Well... Yugi, what do you do if you like someone, I mean really like, but are afraid they'll reject you?" Yami asked, blushing bright red.  
  
(I think I warned you that this would end up as a shonen-ai fic... If not, sorry!) 


	5. Offers

Superhero Shadow  
  
All thoughts aside for this chapter will be Yugi's.  
  
"What do you do if you like someone, I mean really like, but are afraid they'll reject you?"  
  
'Oh. I dunno, really. But I like Yami. Is this question pure chance, or does he feel the same way? I don't think I can risk it.'  
  
"Well, I'd confront them." Yugi said quickly. Yami nodded. "Yeah... Thank you." He got up, and left the room. "Keep practising. I'll be back soon."  
  
'So, I'll practice. Maybe if I get really good at this, he'll like me the way I like him. It's more love than like. I LIKE Jonouchi. I LOVE Yami. There's a difference.'  
  
Yami left the house. Unknown to him, Bakura and Ryou were watching. "Well? Do we turn him over to Marik?" Ryou asked. "I don't know... he's after the statue though. Probably doing the hero bit, no idea what it does." Bakura answered. "What DOES it do?" Ryou said. "Amplifies Heka." Bakura said. "In the wrong hands, it can also open portals to other realms. If Yami had it, it would open to the Realm of Darkness. If Marik had it, it would open to the Restricted Realm, where everything magical is sealed away, and only released by certain people."  
  
"So, if Marik took Shadow's Heka, and added it to his own, then used the power from the statue, he would be almost unstoppable." Ryou said gravely. "I don't think we can allow Marik to get it. Or him." "You're right. It won't be long before the statue is shipped off though. We have to get Shadow to stop it, or we'll never get it back." Bakura pointed out. "Not just Shadow," said Ryou. "Can't you sense it? A growing source of lighter Heka nearby." "Of course I can sense it!" Bakura snapped. "It's Yugi."  
  
Yami soon returned, holding a bag very carefully. Instead of opening the door, he glanced around, then walked through it. He sneaked it into his room, now abandoned as Yugi went downstairs to get lunch. He found a note on his pillow.  
  
"The statue will soon leave the country. It is in Domino Harbor. I will tell you no more." it read.  
  
"Good. A chance for Yugi." Yami opened the bag. It contained a mask, much like his own, only in gold and black, instead of silver. He wrote his own note, and pinned it to the mask. He silently slipped through the wall, and left the gift on Yugi's bed, before slipping back.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
Yugi trotted up to his room, holding a sandwich. He was intending to check his email, but on entering the room, remembered that his connection had been cut off. He shrugged, and turned towards the wall that connected his room to Yami. As he was about to walk through it, something caught his eye. Something laying on his bed. He put his half-finished lunch on a table, and went to pick it up. He stared in wonder at the dark mask, and read the note.  
  
"Yugi, I got this for you. Don't ask where, don't ask how, I just want you to have it. This is an offer to you, to become my partner, and to use your new Heka abilities. Don't feel that you have to. There is something here more powerful than any Heka ever used in the entire history of the world. I was afraid to tell you before, but now I feel I must. I love you, Yugi. I don't know if you feel the same way, but I love you, nothing else matters.  
  
Yami."  
  
The note read. Yugi gaped at it, then a look of joy floated across his face. Holding the mask, he ran at the wall, glowing blue and passing through it, and crashing into Yami, who was standing against the wall, right where Yugi emerged. They both fell to the floor, and Yugi managed to hug Yami.  
  
"Thank you!" Yugi pretty much yelled. Yami was almost frozen with the shock of falling to the floor, but managed to return the hug. "So does this mean...?" he asked. "Yes, I accept, and I DO love you, Yami!" 


	6. Partnership

Superhero Shadow  
  
AN: You will see Yami calling Yugi 'aibou' after this point. This is not in the normal sense of the word when used in fanfics, it's nothing to do with the Puzzle. Please treat 'aibou' as it's correct translation - 'partner'.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
Yami hugged Yugi, his new aibou, tightly, happier than he had been in a while. "You can start helping me right away." he said, releasing Yugi. "I got a message about the location of that statue, and I want you to help me get it back." Yugi's eyes lit up. "Sure!" He jumped up and held the mask over his eyes. "How do I look?" he asked, laughing. "Like Shadow." answered Yami, getting up. "But you need a name." Yugi folded his arms, thinking. Yami smiled. "Hmmm..." Yugi thought about it. "Surely it can't be that hard!" Yami exclaimed. "Hikari." he decided finally. "Light?" Yami said. "I think that's fitting. Now, we don't want to waste too much time. Car or flight?"he asked, walking to a drawer, and pulling out his own mask. "Car!" Yugi responded instantly. "I can't fly properly yet." "Car it is." Yami snatched up some keys.  
  
Yami and Yugi ran out the door of their room, both carrying bags with their masks in. Yami ran straight into Bakura. "Watch it!" Bakura exclaimed. "I'm sorry! In a hurry!" Yami apologised quickly, and ran off, with Yugi close behind him. "Fifth warehouse!" Bakura yelled after them "Huh?" exclaimed Yami. He shrugged, and led his aibou towards his car's hiding place.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
"You hid it HERE?!" Yugi exclaimed. Yami nodded. His car was concealed in the school - well, in the school car park. "Yeah. Nobody would suspect the school. And it's pretty much hidden by that tree." Yami stated, taking out his keys, and getting in. "Come on then!" He shut the driver-side door sharply, and waited for Yugi to get in.  
  
Yugi looked around, checking there were no stray teachers hanging around, before jumping into the car next to Yami. Yami smiled at him, and quickly took to the roads, heading towards the harbour where the stolen statue was supposedly to be found.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
Between the school and the harbour was not very far. The journey took a couple of minutes, until Yami and Yugi were standing on the front, while cargo ships moved about in the water. However, they were faced with a new dilemma, as the pair looked along the long row of warehouses.  
  
"There must be like fifty here!" Yugi exclaimed, looking down the row in despair. "The fifth warehouse..." Yami muttered. "But from the left or right?" Yugi looked up at him. "Right would be normal. You read from left to right." he suggested. "Yes, I suppose..." Yami said, walking down the row to the fifth warehouse. It looked pretty much the same as the others, except this one had a giant Egyptian eye on it, instead of the normal logo of the company who owned it. Yugi caught up to him. "I think this is the one." he said. Yami smiled, and put his mask on, Yugi following his lead.  
  
They walked towards the warehouse, and put their hands up against the walls. With a little focus for Shadow, and a great deal more from Hikari, the pair passed through the thin walls in a flash of blue light.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
The single room inside was dimly lit through a single skylight in the roof. Shadow and Hikari could now clearly see the glittering gold statue, shining faintly in the light. Three 'guards' stood before it, all with bored expressions on their faces. Shadow saw that he could easily sneak up on them from behind, keeping to the darkened areas by the walls, and using a Heka skill called Silent Step*. But he hadn't taught Hikari to use it yet. Hikari could, however, pass through objects, and passing through objects was silent.  
  
"Listen, I have a plan. We have to get behind those guards. I can Silent Step to get there, but you can't, so you go through this wall..." Shadow indicated the wall to their left. "Run around behind, and come back through the wall there. Attempting not to crash into me again." Hikari smiled, and nodded. He passed through the wall quietly, with a dim blue flash, while Shadow's whole body glowed a very faint blue, and he walked quickly around the edges of the walls in the shadows, and waited for Hikari to re-emerge into the room.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
I am SO sorry this took so long! I have been on major writer's block for this fic (maybe I should watch X-Men Evolution again.) However, R&R!  
  
*Silent Step: The art of walking or running at normal pace or very quickly without the feet making a sound. In theory, this is possible without the use of Heka (which supposedly did exist in Egypt.) by walking very lightly on your feet. I can do it over grass and concrete, and I'm currently trying to learn to do it down my stairs (which are very creaky. Don't try it, it's very irritating on squeaky floorboards)  
  
There you are, a nice Heka skill for you to try. There are actually lots of things you could do without Heka (thougth it's more fun if you have the patience to learn it, if you can find any information). I'll include some more in later chapters. 


	7. Arrival

Superhero Shadow  
  
Pan: OK, OK, this took FOREVER!  
  
~oOOo~  
  
"Shadow..." Hikari murmured, re-entering through the wall. Shadow nodded. "We take out the three guards. Shouldn't be too hard." he whispered. "Then I can seal the warehouse until the police get here. They pick it up, and take it away. Easy."  
  
~oOOo~  
  
"Why haven't Bakura and Ryou reported back?!" shouted a boy, sitting on a ship that was taking him to fetch his prize. "I need that power!"  
  
"Marik, sir, it will be about half an hour until we reach Domino Harbour." a man said, bowing as he entered the room. "Thank you..." Marik replied absent-mindedly.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
Shadow 'silent stepped' up behind one of the guards. Hikari followed, but used what little flying ability he had to keep his feet off the ground. Quickly, but ever so quietly, Shadow scissor-kicked the guard nearest to him in the back. The man went flying across the room, and was unable to get up again - Shadow's kick had probably cracked a vertebrae. The other two guards immediately turned towards the pair, raising guns ready to fire.  
  
Hikari took advantage of his height (or lack of) and punched another guard in the stomach, before snapping the man's wrist backward so that he released the gun. The last guard looked at them in fear for a moment, before raising his gun, and firing, before Hikari had time to react.  
  
In a flash of blue light, Shadow seized the other boy's wrist, using the same power they used to pass through walls. The bullets shot straight through both of them. Hikari looked up gratefully.  
  
"Don't you ever threaten him..." Shadow growled low in his throat. He darted forward, and slammed his palm into the man's face, knocking him cold. Hikari flicked one of his golden bangs out of his face. "Now that... that was just cool..." he said. Shadow turned, and smiled.  
  
"Now, let's see what's here..." Shadow turned to a huge form, covered by a cloth.  
  
"I don't think so." The doors of the warehouse swung open, as a boy with dirty blonde hair walked in. "You see, this here is mine. And aren't I lucky that something else I want is here too..." The boy fixed Shadow with his narrow lavendar eyes. "This was stolen." Shadow said, narrowing his eyes, though it could hardly be noticed through his mask. "I really don't care." the boy said, smirking. His gaze switched to Hikari. "And what have we here? A holder of lightened Heka?" he said in mock surprise. "Aren't I having a lucky day?"  
  
"You leave him out of this!" Shadow said, stepping forward.  
  
"Shadow, Shadow..." the boy said. "It doesn't matter what I do to him. It is you I want, and soon, you'll be calling me 'master'..." "What?" Shadow said angrily.  
  
The boy walked forward, and pulled the cloth off of the stolen statue. "You see, Shadow, this statue has magical abilities. It amplifies Heka power - but also does other things too. If you possessed it, as a descendant of the Pharaoh 'Shadow', whose true name was 'Atemu', a portal to the Realm of Darkness would open. However, if I touch it..." He put a finger out to touch the gold, but stopped less than an inch away. "The Restricted Realm would open. But alone, I cannot use the power of the Restricted. This is why I need you. I need one with balanced Heka - that's you, Shadow, one with light Heka - that's your little friend, and one with dark Heka - me, Marik."  
  
"I won't let you do this!" Shadow shouted.  
  
"Too late..." Marik said, touching the statue. The room around them dissolved into nothing... 


End file.
